Del Odio al Amor hay sólo un Helado de Distancia
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Sábado. Caluroso y pesado. Lo único en mente para Bubbles era un helado, y lastimosamente, el que ELLA quería, estaba en manos de su peor enemigo, Boomer. Pero siempre se puede compartir, charlar, sufrir un desmadre juntos y ver que el otro no es tan malo. Por ahí dicen que del odio al amor hay sólo un helado de distancia. One-shot, Boomubbles, Butchercup, Brickssom. Para Mora!


Haro! No pregunten, sólo gócenlo...

...

The Powerpuff Girls es propiedad de Craig McCracken, el fic es de mua autoría.

0-0

 _ **Del Odio al Amor hay sólo un Helado de Distancia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sábado.

Uno caluroso además, sintiéndose tan pesado como ropa mojada y caliente.

No sabía que hacer ni pensar, sólo deseaba algo frío, como una heladera de mi tamaño o un helado, eso! Un helado, grande y congelado, con mucha vainilla, chocolate y grana, bastante grana.

Y fui por un helado.

La peatonal hacia el centro comercial se llenó de gente, pegándose, y mi ropa ni cuento, la tenía adherida al cuerpo, debí haberme cambiado por algo menos sudado y pesado, digo, el vestido celeste con franja negra no es invernal sin embargo una blusita y minifalda se sienten bien.

Llegué a la heladería y su fila interminable! No esperaba menos, pero por favor! Hay mínimo 100 heladerías en el centro comercial y todos se me amontonaron en esta, no me quedó otra que esperar pacientemente, igual que siempre.

Ya pasaron 50 minutos y apenas iba por la mitad de la fila, luego tendría que hacer la fila de al lado para recoger mi pedido, con muchas ganas de mandarme a Plutón, al menos allí haría frío. Con mis hermanas no somos de sufrir calor, pero ese día, el termómetro debía estar por las nubes, o derretido.

Miraba el techo, a los niños en la juguetería cercana, gente en la peluquería, todos felices y fresquitos, menos yo, el rayo de sol a través del tragaluz pegándome justo en la cara.

La distracción, y furia, era tanta que no noté quien ocupaba al comienzo de la fila, cada vez mas cerca, a un par de personas nomas, ya podía saborear mi helado.

\- No hay de vainilla ni chocolate- me dijo el cajero muy tranquilo, y yo queriéndome matar.

Leí las opciones que me ofrecían y opté por banana split, que no es mi favorito.

Tomé la otra fila volviendo a divagar en las diferentes tiendas del centro comercial, desde el patio de comidas hasta la fila del cine, que era mas larga que esta, seguro que por que el cine tiene aire acondicionado.

Cuando al fin me tocó, el hombre dijo que la banana split se había acabado con el pedido de **él** , y señaló un rubio de mi estatura a punto de clavar su cuchara en MI banana split.

Pegué el grito en el cielo.

\- Pero señorita, es de él- yo sólo zarandeaba a el rubio con el heladero intentando hacerme razonar, necesitaba ese helado, MI helado.

\- No, ella pagó por el helado, debe tenerlo- le comentó el cajero al heladero.

\- Pero él ordeno antes, no?

\- Qué no es deber complacer a nuestros clientes?

\- Exacto, denme mi helado! El cliente siempre tiene la razón!- el cajero asentía.

El heladero suspiró agotado, me miró, sonreí tétrica con él llamándome.

\- Que pasa?- ya algo harta de la situación.

\- Y si comparten el helado?- apenas el heladero sugirió eso, miré al muchacho y por poco me dio un ataque cardiopulmonar.

\- No, no, definitivamente no, dame el helado.

No iba a seguir, quería mi helado

\- Dámelo Boomer- sólo pronunciar su nombre me daba asco, dolor de cabeza y todos los malestares estomacales juntos.

\- Ni loco! Este es mío, lo pagué, me lo quedo, pídete otro Bubbles!- iba a golpearlo, definitivamente lo golpearía.

\- Se conocen?- ambos, heladero y cajero, parecían no saber quienes somos.

\- Pues claro que conozco a este asqueroso niño traga mocos- no mediría mis palabras, pero si los horrendos recuerdos.

\- Y yo a esta llorona vomitona- quisiera saber de donde saqué el autocontrol para tenerlo agarrado del cuello de su remera en MI mano, y no romperle el rostro a trompadas, quisiera saberlo.

\- Oh...- todo el centro comercial nos miraba prácticamente- Y lo compartirán o no?- el heladero tratando de arreglar el tema, sin embargo el cajero sólo quería irse, se notaba en su aburrida cara.

\- Con ella? Y si me lo vomita?- fue el colmo.

\- Tú eres el asqueroso aquí! Te tragaste el escupitajo con moco que lanzó tu hermano, maldito animal!

Nunca lo hubiera recordado, menos dicho, de no ser necesario, en este caso para callar a Boomer.

\- Vomitona!

\- Come mocos!

\- Llorona!

\- Estúpido!

\- Eso eres tú, y yo que soy?

\- Un asqueroso niño-escusado!

\- Eso eres tú, y yo que soy?

\- Boomer- es como pelear con Buttercup, por amor a Dios.

\- Eso eres tú, y yo que soy?

\- Boomer!- le grité. Ese niño es muy estúpido en realidad.

\- Qué?!- contestándome igual.

\- Lo compartimos, mitad-mitad?- ya ni pelear quería, necesitaba mi helado, la media tarde se acercaba y eso significaba mas temperatura.

\- Bueno, pero si alguien me ve contigo te golpeo- y si lo golpeo yo mejor?

-0-0-

Después de sentarnos y cada uno tomar una cuchara, empezamos a hablar.

\- Acaso tú y tus hermanos no van a todas partes juntos?- no era una linda manera de comenzar, pues se notaba algo de sarcasmo.

\- Si, pero hoy no, Brick se encerró en la biblioteca pública y Butch salió con tu hermana- apenas oír lo último, me atraganté con la cereza. Boomer me dio palmadas y volví a respirar, la cereza quedó en una servilleta.

\- Cómo? Mi hermana? Buttercup?!- él asintió- Salen? Son novios?- volvió a asentir.

No podía digerir la noticia, digo, acaso tenía que esperar a hablar con Boomer para enterarme de eso? Ya me iba a escuchar Buttercup.

\- Hace poco igual.

\- Cómo paso?

\- Butch no me quiso dar detalles, seguro que pasaron juntos alguna noche y luego se pusieron de novios.

Noche? Cogieron?! Enserio?! Y yo acá mas virgen que Ave María Purísima?!

\- Osea que garcharon.

\- Si, puede ser.

\- Qué te dijo con exactitud?- no pararía de indagar hasta saber todo y fregarlo en la cara de Buttercup, así gritar "Yo lo se TODO".

\- Me dijo, y cito: Si, me gusta Buttercup de las Powerpuff, y? Es perfecta, linda, inteligente, muy divertida, extrovertida, dulce, directa y bastante salvaje, la adoro, ahora, deja de meterte en mi vida y consíguete una.

\- Eso fue todo? Nada mas?- no podía terminar así, entonces como sabe todo lo que me dijo? A mi no me termina de cerrar.

\- Bueno, cuando le dije que si tuvieron intimidad me respondió, de mala gana: Eres un metiche pequeña pulga oxigenada, si, me la cogí, qué tiene? Tiene mas curvas que una pista de carreras, mas perfecta imposible- tanto le gusta mi hermana? Me alegra, enserio, sin embargo quisiera que comparta su alegría conmigo, SU HERMANA.

\- Pe-pero...

\- Dijo que le gustaba, no que son novios.

\- Pero garcharon Boomer, garcharon, son novios.

\- Oye, no todas las parejas garchan ni todos los que garchan son pareja- tiene razón! Desde cuando Boomer dice algo inteligente me pregunto yo?- Digo, tú y yo podríamos hacerlo ahora y no somos pareja.

Se me estaba insinuando? Por que estoy desesperada pero tampoco para tanto.

\- Emmm, no, digo si, tienes razón, pero entonces qué? Violó a mi hermana? La secuestró? La tiene atada en un sótano mientras la viola? Todas juntas?!- la duda me ponía loca.

\- No sé, si quieres le pregunto- haría eso por mi?- Le llamo, aunque me voy a comer una lluvia de puteos pero bueno, si tanto te jode no saber si tu hermana está siendo violada, está bien.

Sacó su celular y empezó a teclear. Tenía miedo, soy tan curiosa que me meto en líos, y éste está clasificado como uno.

Desde mi lugar se escuchaba el tono, Boomer puso el altavoz y sonó, sonó y sonó, incluso el sonido del celular de Butch se oía, canción de Iron Maiden creo, unas de las bandas favoritas de Buttercup.

\- Qué quieres?- Butch no se escuchaba muy amistoso.

\- Hola, no?! Acaso no recuerdas quién soy o qué?

\- Si lo recuerdo, eres mi molesto, metiche y angurriento hermanito menor, eso eres pulga- música pesada de fondo, junto con unos gritos de mujer, supongo yo, y bastante estática.

\- Que lindo, ahora, estás con Buttercup?- sólo gruñó pasando su celular, un par de segundos luego se oyó los sonidos de fondo.

\- Hola Boomer?- era mi hermana! No está muerta! Porqué supuse que lo estaría?- Qué pasa?- Boomer me pasó su celular y sacó el altavoz.

\- Buttercup!- no cabía de felicidad, como si no la hubiera visto hace años.

\- Bubbles?! Qué haces con Boomer?! Porqué me llamas?! Qué sabes?!- no se escuchaba contenta.

\- Es que...- de nerviosa pasé a enojada- Porqué no me contaste que tenías novio?! Eh?! Acaso ya no confías en tu hermana?! No pensabas hacerlo?!- sólo captaba un silencio, logré hacerla sentir culpable.

\- Bueno Bubbles, yo te iba a contar pero preferí esperar a que se vaya Bloss, no sé.

Es cierto, en un par de días Bloss se iría de vacaciones a la costa suroeste, sola, ya que necesita despejarse antes de ingresar a la universidad

\- Pero ya lo sabes, no se lo dirás a Bloss, verdad?

\- No, tranquila, no se lo diré, pero en algún momento tendrás qué, no Buttercup?- Blossom es muy territorial, guarda y celosa, osea, no cualquiera puede ser nuestro novio.

\- Gracias, yo se lo explicaré luego y...- de la nada se oían golpeos, puteos, risas y como que algo se rompió. Butch tomó el celular.

\- Bubbles, y si dejas de juntarte con Boomer?- que insinuaba?

\- Crees que salgo con él?- Boomer me miraba confundido.

\- Puede ser, pues Brick se trata de ligar a Blossom- acaso estos están obsesionados con nosotras o qué?- Además, si tu hermana no se calma tendrás un sobrino.

De la nada comenzó a hablar con BC y escuché todo por el celular, con Boomer nos pusimos rojos de la incomodidad

\- Si, si no te calmas, quién es la que coge todo el día, eh? No, yo no paro por que tú te me tiras encima, si tú, no me pongas esa cara eh, dale, no jodas, en cualquier momento tenemos un nene y tú estás mas alterada que Boomer después de bajarse una bolsa de azúcar.

\- Hey! Escuché eso!- reí y Buttercup nos habló.

\- Oigan, esto da para largo- y se escuchó detrás "y terminaré en sexo, se los aseguro"- Cállate animal! Da para largo así que mejor corten, o escucharan cosas algo perturbadoras- hicimos caso y cortamos.

Mirábamos el helado dentro de un silencio incómodo, no sabía como cortarle, tampoco quería, debía reorganizar mis ideas, en especial el tema etiquetado "ButchxButtercup".

\- O Butchercup- comentó de la nada Boomer.

Me pareció extraño, ya que yo pensaba en eso casualmente, en el título perfecto para la pareja.

\- Para Butch y Buttercup?- asintió- Ja, yo pensaba lo mismo, ese nombre esta genial, y si los llamamos así desde ahora?

Dedicó una sonrisa volviendo a asentir.

\- Si, estaría bueno, y a Brick y Blossom?- pensé detenidamente la sugerencia.

\- Qué tal Brickssom?- negó despacio- O tal vez... Blossick- eran las únicas combinaciones que se me ocurrían.

\- Creo que Brickssom, a ver.

Boomer se levantó para caminar a la mesa contigua, allí, le preguntó a una pareja que nombre preferían, si "Brickssom" o "Blossick", la respuesta me sorprendió, enserio.

\- Disculpen, necesitamos saber algo- me señaló y saludé algo tímida- qué nombre prefieren para una pareja de nombre Blossom y Brick- la pareja lo miraba sorprendida en un principio, luego pensaron seriamente- Si Brickssom o Blossick.

\- Pues- comenzó el varón- yo prefiero Brickssom, y tú Anne?- la chica pensó un segundo y le contestó a Boomer.

\- Yo el Blossick- Boomer volvió a caminar a la mesa contigua a esa para preguntar.

\- Qué nombre prefieren para una pareja de nombre Brick y Blossom? Blossick o Brickssom?

\- Brickssom- dijo la mujer mas grande.

\- Blossick- respondió la otra.

Boomer siguió recorriendo mesas, mesas y mas mesas, para terminar con todo el patio de comidas separado en "Blossick" y "Brickssom". Eso era un desastre, un verdadero desastre.

-0-0-

\- Bueno- ahora estaba sentado frente a mi, respirando con dificultad y sudando a mas no poder- 55 personas dicen Blossick, y otras 55 dicen Brickssom- yo rogaba que Boomer estuviera conforme con los números, ya estaba agotada y algo avergonzada. Pero no, por alguna razón no sucedió, la locura siguió.

Boomer salió del patio de comidas, entró en un pasillo y de la nada lo oí hablar por los parlantes de TOOODO el centro comercial, así es, Boomer se coló en la sala de difusión del centro. Esperen, no termina, no, aún no.

\- Atención a todos en el centro comercial, atención, todos tomen un papel cualquiera y anoten cual de estos dos nombres prefieren, si Blossick o Brickssom para una pareja, reitero, anoten en un papel cualquiera si prefieren Blossick o Brickssom, déjenselo a la Powerpuff Bubbles en el patio de comidas, gracias- se terminó el anuncio.

Antes de que abriera los ojos una montaña de papeles diciendo "Blossick" o "Brickssom" me cubría, a mi y a la mesa. Boomer llegó volando, casi lo mato.

\- Bien rubio, lo lograste, me ahogaré en papeles, feliz?- mi sarcasmo no tuvo mucho efecto, él ignoró completamente mi persona y se puso a revisar los papeles.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado horas, y Boomer seguía leyendo papeles. Se deshizo de los que me rodeaban, pero la mesa aun tenía varios no leídos.

\- 213 Blossick, 213 Brickssom...- él continuaba, yo ya me había acabado el helado sola, aunque hubiera sido mas divertido con él, no?

\- Ya Boomer, sólo es un nombre, ni que fueras a nombrar un hijo con el ganador- todavía me ignoraba, o simplemente estaba tan concentrado como para no escucharme- Boomer, Boomer, Boomer, Boomer, Boomer...- un largo rato repetí su nombre y él no oía, su concentración es admirable, pero por favor!- ...Boomer, Boomer, Boomer, Boomer, Boomer...

\- Listo!- de repente saltó con una servilleta y birome en mano- Ya lo tengo!

\- El resultado?- mi buen humor, el que irónicamente él había logrado, se fue por la borda hace 3 horas y media.

\- Sip, adivina quien ganó- se oía entusiasmado, yo en cambio, tenía un humor de perros, como el de Buttercup generalmente.

\- Quién?- no podía tener menos ganas de fingir interés.

\- Chan chararanranraaaaan! Redoblantes por favor!- no sé de donde carajo salieron un par de redoblantes, pero salieron! De la nada! Enserio!- El ganador fue...

\- Basta de suspenso Boomer.

\- Bien- lo frustré, fue obvio- Fue Brickssom, ganó Brickssom, osea que tu hermana y mi hermano harían de pareja un Brickssom- cuando me mencionó eso, no evité pensar que todo esto fue una suposición, una simple y maldita suposición! Osea que Boomer me hizo pasar la vergüenza de mi vida, se recorrió todo el patio, hablando por el micrófono, cubriéndome de servilletas y otros papeles, me bajé un helado sola, perdí horas de mi preciada vida y sufro para eso?! UNA SIMPLE SUPOSICIÓN?! Esta me la pagaría ! Lo mataría!

Cuando estaba a punto de estrangularlo, una llamada me llegó. Salvado la campana.

\- Bubbles?- era Bloss! Hablando de la Reina de Roma.

\- Si, soy yo, que sucede?- ella me reanimó, sin embargo Boomer moriría igual.

\- Ven para casa, aún no termino las maletas.

\- Que te ayude BC.

\- No puede, la llamé y está en el gimnasio todavía- si, el gimnasio, claro. Ahora el gimnasio se llama Butch.

\- Oblígala!

\- Ella no podría ayudarme de todos modos, tengo una emergencia de moda! El short blanco no combina con la blusa lavanda, ni el cinto cielo, qué hago?!- eso llamó por completo mi atención, Boomer moriría otro día, la moda primero, en especial en una emergencia tal.

\- Ya voy, te arreglaré la vida, ya verás- colgué y le dirigí una mirada asesina al rubio, éste se achicó- Y tú, morirás luego.

Giré para volar a mi casa, Bloss me necesitaba, y su guardarropa aún mas.

\- Bubbles!- tomó mi mano y sentí una descarga de electricidad a través de mi cuerpo.

Me sonrojé con tan sólo mirarlo fijo a los ojos, esos azul cobalto tan... lindo? Si, definitivamente entraba en la categoría de lindo.

\- Podemos volver a salir? Pero esta vez planeado, si? Te parece?

\- Si, me parece, pásate por mi casa cuando quieras esa salida- aunque lo llamemos salida, sabíamos que sería una cita, sin embargo no me importó, a mi al menos, por que con Boomer la pasé muy bien.

Le dediqué una sonrisa cálida, se sonrojó y ambos miramos a un costado, evitando ver al otro y nuestras manos seguían juntas.

No sé porqué, pero su tacto fue mucho mas cálido de lo que pensaba.

Me solté despacio y floté hasta mi casa, sin prisa, con una sonrisa enamorada, que Boomer me plasmó. Ese día la pasé mejor de lo que pensaba si me lo hubieran propuesto, y todo por ese sábado caluroso, una heladería corta de sabores, bastante papelerío y un helado.

Ahora que lo pienso, del odio al amor, hay sólo un helado de distancia.

.

.

.

Al fin lo terminé, tres días para editar horrores de hace muchos años -esto tiene al menos dos años esperando en mi pc- y ojalá les haya gustado, perdón por si detectan espantos al relatar, entiendan que lo escribí a mis 15 o 14 años, tengo 17 casi 18.

Dejen su review si les gustó, y si no también!

Dedicado a Mora, sé que lo leerás, siempre les mis fics de las PPG o PPGZ. Te quiero ahre jajaja sabes que si beibi.

-Perdón si no te contesto el twitter, es que mi cuenta no colabora ;-;...-

Besos a todos!


End file.
